District 7 Train/Archive 1
This is the train in which th district 7 tributes shall be transported to the Capitol Passangers Aboard #Melly Anders #Autumn #Laurel Dillard #Mathew Gray Roleplay Posh walks onto the train with the rest of the passengers following. Laurel: 'So, are you going to be one of our stylists? '''Posh: '''Yes, yes I am. '''Laurel: '''Who's stylist are you? '''Posh: '''That's for me to know, and you to find out soon. '''Laurel: '''Ok.. When do we get to the capitol? '''Posh: '''Soon girl, I gotta get my beauty sleep. ''She goes to her room and falls asleep. '''Mathew: Turns towards Laurel Hi, I'm Mathew. Laurel: Hi, I-I'm Laurel. Mathew: Well, this will definitely be an...interesting experience. Laurel: '''Yep, I wonder what the people will be like in the capitol... And the other tributes '''Mathew: Yeah, should be interesting to see how they're going to kill me. Laurel: '''Don't talk like that, I doesn't do you any good. Who knows? You might win. '''Mathew: Laughs Me win? Not likely. I can't do anything. Laurel: '''Well, it's not likely I'm gonna win either. '''Mathew: '''I'm sure you have something you can do to help you win. '''Laurel: Well I'm guessing you're good with an axe. Mathew: '''I can barely lift one. I'm not exactly strong. '''Laurel: '''I'm not exactly strong either. Plus my dad is a peacekeeper, people in the other districts will be glad to kill me '''Mathew: No one will care about your dad if you can make friends with the right people. Laurel: ''raises her eyebrows at what he just said beacause he's consulting her just like she did to him.'' Mathew: '''Anyways, we have a choice to make. Are we going to do this together or alone? '''Laurel: You mean the two of us as a team in the games? Mathew: Yeah. It's only a suggestion, but if we're both as unprepared as we sound, it might be our best chance. Laurel: True... Deal. We'll be better off if we're not alone. So what can you do? Mathew: I have a good imagination. Not much use in the arena. I'm pretty good with people. I'm not experienced with weapons of any kind, though. What about you? Laurel: '''I'm good with a bow and arrow, a slingshot. You`ll find something at the training center, if you don`t, I could teach you '''Mathew: ''Smiles Thanks. I hope I can find something. '''Laurel: 'smiles back Your welcome. Well I'm gonna go get some shut eye Mathew: That's probably a good idea. It's been a long day. I'll see you in the morning. Goes to his room Laurel: 'See ya. ''Goes back to her room as well but instead of sleeping she sits on her couch with her knees to her chest Laurel walks into the dining room sleepily, like she didn't sleep at all at night, still in her pijamas and yawns. '''Laurel: Ugh. Mathew: Good morning to you too. Laurel: Huh? Oh, good morning. Sorry, I didn't sleep at ALL last night. Mathew: Frowns That's not good. I'm sorry. I didn't sleep much, but then again, I barely ever sleep, so nothing new there. Laurel: 'Yeah, well it's probably common, for tributes. ''Puts bacon and egges on a plate and starts eating it '''Mathew: ''Still hasn't touched the food I suppose something about dying in a few weeks takes away the appeal of sleep. '''Laurel: 'Smiles. ''Yep, well I didn't try to sleep anyway, I was just thinking about my family awake all night. '''Mathew: '''Do you have siblings? '''Laurel: '''Just one, my older brother Spencer. He's my best friend. He taught me archery '''Mathew: '''Oh. What's he like? '''Laurel: '''Well, he's like any older brother, protective, annoying at times, kind. He was closer to my dad then I was before he became a peacekeeper '''Mathew:' He sounds like a great guy. It must be wonderful, having siblings. Laurel: '''Yeah, it's good. You don't have any? '''Mathew: Nope, only a cat, but it's not exactly the same. Laurel: ''Smiles again. Yeah probably not. What kind of costumes they're going to make us for the chariots? I hope it's not something ridiculous like a tree costume... Or an axe on my head. ''Rubs her head while thinking about it. Mathew: ''Smiles Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll look ridiculous. '''Laurel: '''Ugh. I hope we don't look TOO terrible. That won't get us any sponsors. '''Mathew:' Maybe we'll get lucky and the stylists will decide to do something some-what normal. But the chances of that happening are slim to none. Laurel: '''Yes, because them making an outfit so ridiculous it's laughable will totally help our self esteem. '''Mathew: Well, one things for sure, we're going to have to rely on the interviews for sponsers. Laurel: '''Yep, where are our stylists and our escort anyway? '''Mathew: '''I have no idea. I haven't seen any of them since Posh went to get some 'beauty sleep.' '''Laurel: '''Yeah, me either. '''Mathew: Eh, maybe it's for the better. Laurel: ''Manages a small laugh. Yeah well I'm gonna go get dressed and brush my hair. See ya later. ''Heads down to her room. '' '''Mathew: '''See ya. '''The train pulls into the Capital Station' Category:Hunger Games 1